naruto rebirth of the ghost pranker and joker
by True Assassins
Summary: Naruto is stabbed by Sasuke's chidori at the bridge fight with zabuza and Kyubbi awakens his ancestors bloods what will happen Naruot fem. haku


**Hey everybody for an early haloween gift I am writing a story about my favorite prankster and my favorite ghost prankster if you have not guessed it they are Naruto and Beetlejuice **

**this is Scorpionking12 with chapter 1 of Rebirth of the ghostly prankster I do not own Beetle juice , naruto or anything unless said otherwise so**

**Its showtime**

It was very foggy on the unfinished bridge that team seven was sent to whatch over until it was finished and in the fog you could hear clang clang clang sounds of metal hitting metal.

"You will die here Kakashi and then I will kill the bridge builder and get my payday" Said Momochi Zabuza Demon of the bloody mist. "You won't beat me and your accomplice won't beat Sasuke because he is an Uchiha" Kakashi said arrogantly thinking that a ninja with an ice ability was no match for his only student in his mind. You see Kakashi was hoping Naruto and Sakura died on

this mission since he only wanted Sasuke as an apprentice but had to take a team he hated Naruto for holding the kyubbi and when he was in anbu did not take care of Naruto during his time of duty and let the villagers and ninja do what they wanted for awhile before getting the hokage and not even stopping and helping him before getting him.

Naruto had just left Tazunas house again after taking care of the 2 wannabe samurai while on his way he scratched his forehead not noticing the seal that appeared for a few seconds before dissapearing. (this seal is important in a few paragraphs so hold on) Naruto had just made it to the bridge and Sakura saw him and asked him to save her Sasuke-kun.

Naruto went to the big ice dome in the middle thinking how much he wanted some ramen right now and how he was going to save Sasuke his brother in everything but blood and so he got into the ice dome and Sasuke saw him and did some hand seals and started holding his wrist and charging what looked like a small lightning ball in his hand.

When Naruto saw this he was wondering where Sasuke learned it and turned to go try and defeat the ice user (who we know is Haku but not Naruto) and was just about to do the shadow clone when a hand came out of his chest from the back covered in blood and lightning. "You served your purpose dobe now I can gain the Mangekyou Sharingan and defeat my brother and take over the world like my great grandfather Madarra believed the Uchiha should rule".

Haku stared in horror as she watched Naruto fall to the ground seemingly dead neither her nor Sasuke saw the seal on his forehead appear and then dissolve nor did they see the red chakra coming off his body at the moment.

**"in Naruto's mindscape"**

**"Kit stay alive you can't die if you do then who will save that Haku girl"**

"Haku is a girl I knew it I knew it no guy could be that girly whether they are gay or not".

**"Hmm this is interesting you have the blood of two people that I actually respected in the past the first was a ghostly man by the name of Beetle juice and the other was a Homicidal maniac by the name of the Joker I am going to awaken their blood inside of you and you will gain 2 bloodlines Beetle juices is otherworldly and unlimited you can do anything and the other from the joker is to be able to make a weapon out of anything now go and make your Ancestors proud"**

Kyubbi kicked Naruto out of his mind and turned into his human form and got a recliner and some popcorn to watch the show this was going to be entertaining and he couldn't wait.

**"outside the mindscape"**

"You killed your own teammate just to gain a stronger form of your bloodline how terrible I will kill you for killing Naruto-kun"

all of a sudden a very strong pressure hit the bridge Sakura passed out and peed herself and there was a strong smell of shit coming from her. Tazuna sweatdropped thinking she is supposed to protect me and she fainted kill me now please.

Kakashi and Zabuza had stopped fighting and were both having trouble breathing and standing. "what the hell is that its not the kyubbi so what is it" Kakashi asked no one in particular.

all of a sudden some one started speaking.

"though I know I should be wary"

"still I venture someplace scary"

"Ghostly hauntings I turn loose"

"Beetle juice"

**"Beetle Juice"**

**"Beetle Juice"**

than some music started playing (Play the Beetle juice cartoon opening)

Out from the cloud stepped a young man who had pale white skin and glowing blue eyes his hair was longer and spiked in all directions and was dark green (think Beetle juice and joker mixed hair style".

He was built like an athletic runner and had long blood red finger nails. He was wearing a dark black pair of jeans and a purple shirt with beetles wearing armor on it his sandals had changed to steel toed boots with metal spikes all around them and he looked at sasuke and said in a very demonic voice.

**"Hey Teme I came to give you a present" **He changed himself to look like santa clause and sasuke ran over with a giddy smile thinking he was getting a present.

**"Close your eyes and don't look or I will take it away" **Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto took out a bag from nowhere and started looking in it and brought out a pair of steel boxing gloves that had the words I love on the left glove and giving blowjobs on the second glove he put them on and punched sasuke on eh the head and he went flying out of the dome when

Haku turned back to look at Naruto he was in her face took her mask off and started kissing the life out of her she did not care and started kissing back and actually started moaning like crazy she was in pure bliss just from his kiss and did not notice herself changing and turning paler herself.

When Naruto finished kissing her he said you are my Lydia only your name is Haku" "My great grandpa had a girl named Lydia and you are now my girl I would love to fuck your brains out right now but a fat midget just got on the bridge Muttering things about stupid ninja who can't get the job done and not paying them even if they did also he heard one thing that made his

eyes see red and it was the fat midget saying he was going to use Haku and all the village girls that were 14 to 35 as sex slaves and after he was through with them give them to his men as payment.

Naruto went to find his or rather the man who was supposed to be his sensei only to find Zabuza laughing his ass off because of what the uchihas forehead said and Kakashi was out cold since Sasuke hit him and the posistion they were in looked like Sasuke was giving Kakahsi a blowjob.

Naruto pulled a camera out of nowhere and snapped a few picks before Gato made himself known and said all Naruto had heard through the fog and Naruto said something that would haunt Kakashi and Sasuke for the rest of their lives since they had just woken up and started listening when gato made his speech.

"do you want to know how My great great grandfather got his scars his father was a drinker and one night he came home crazier than usual his mother went and got the kitchen knife wellhis father didn't like that not one bit he starts beating the crap out of her laughing while he does it he turns to him and says boy why so serous son why so serious he takes a knife out

and inserts it like so." Naruto dissapears and reappeers infront of gato and sticks the knife in his mouth "Why so serious I want to see you smile lets put a smile on that face and Why so serious" Naruto slices his lip to the throat causing a few of the thugs to back off and Sasuke to throw up and Kakashi to look green meanwhile Zabuza said "I like this kid".

The thugs start getting their confidence back and one of them says its only one kid we can take him they all charge and Naruto pulls out a flat top hat and puts his hand in it and pulls out a rubber chicken and hand it to Haku and asks her to hold it she does and then his hand goes further into it soon his whole arm than the upper half of his body all the while they all hear him cursing up a storm that would make Yami blush and she cursed alot.

All of a sudden they hear him say Yes I found it and then he dissapeared all the way into it and came back out with the hat on his head with a giant metal hand in his hand he said "Behold the mighty Bitch slapping hand" he ran towards the thugs and hit them with the hand and they all looked down and said Sorry master and leaped over the bridge and fell to their deaths.

Naruto looked at everyone and they had their mouths agape and staring at him like they were thinking "He just bitchslapped a bunch of guys and they jumped over the bridge of their own free will" was most of their thoughts "Hot" was Hakus thought and then the vilagers arrived with Inari beeing sad that they could not kill some thugs but was happy they were free.

Meanwhile Kakashi was wandering if Naruto got rid of the power suppression and knowledge suppression seals that were on him.

"I will ask him how he got that power and than tell him to give it to me" Sasuke mumbled.

All in all they had about 3 more days till the bridge would be finished and they could go back to Konoha and report.

**Well guys that is the end of chapter one hope you enjoy it next chap will be up soon if this gets hits and favs and alerts and reviews please ja for now**


End file.
